There is a radiological image reading device configured to irradiate a photo-stimulable phosphor sheet including radiological image information with excitation light and detect fluorescence resulting from irradiation with the excitation light (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). This radiological image reading device obtains an image signal from the detection result of the fluorescence.